darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mahjarrat Ritual Site
, Ghorrock Teleport. |map = }} :For the ritual stone itself, see ritual marker. The Mahjarrat Ritual Site is an icy region located between the Trollweiss Mountains and Wilderness. The Mahjarrat travel to the area every 500 years in order to perform the Ritual of Rejuvenation, a ceremony in which one Mahjarrat is sacrificed to rejuvenate the others. A number of Mahjarrat have or had territory in and around the area, including Zemouregal, Lucien and General Khazard. The ritual site is the focal area of the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest, but portions of it are also accessed during other quests. It was also the site of a major conflict at the beginning of the God Wars, wherein a Saradominist army attempted to defeat the Zarosian army of Nex, which was trying to secure the area, leading to the Battle for the Ritual Site. Features and nearby areas During different quests, players travel to various different parts of the area. Plateau The main ritual site consists of a mostly featureless plain patrolled by Zemouregal's Undead broavs, and can be accessed during and after the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest. The Ritual marker is found atop a plateau in the centre of the area, and is where the Ritual of Rejuvenation is performed. It does not have many features outside of the quest, although the entrance to the Glacor Cave and a Bloodwood tree can be found to the south of the plateau, and Palkeera's memory is found here during the Mahjarrat Memories miniquest This area can be accessed from the Ghorrock fortress or the shore near Jhallan's cave during or after Ritual of the Mahjarrat. After the quest, it can also be accessed via Fairy ring code (via the Glacor cave). Shore During The Tale of the Muspah, players hide Jhallan in a small cavern inhabited by Jellies in a small area north of the main ritual site. This area is first accessed from a canoe in the Snowy hunter area, and players may return here after the quest to train on the Jellies. Both Ghorrock and the main Ritual Site area can also be accessed from here. Ghorrock can be accessed during and after The Temple at Senntisten by squeezing past some ice to the east, and the main ritual site area can be accessed by climbing a rope to the south after a certain point during Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Zemouregal's fort Zemouregal has a fortress just to the west of the plataeu, which players visit during The Curse of Arrav, Ritual of the Mahjarrat and Dishonour among Thieves quests. It can be accessed from Lamistard's Tunnels, or through the main door, accessible from the plateau. Note that if going through Lamistard's tunnel, only a few rooms of the fortress are available. Ghorrock The ancient Zarosian fortress of Ghorrock is located just west from the Wilderness Agility Course. A number of iron and steel dragons can be found outside the fortress for training, and icefiends and waterfiends can be fought in the dungeon below. It can be accessed by heading east from the Tale of the Muspah shore, from the Frozen Waste Plateau in the Wilderness, or after a certain point in Ritual of the Mahjarrat, the main plateau. Lucien's camp Lucien has a small camp full of Undead trolls, Undead mages and Elite Black Knights located to the south of the area, which plays a part in the While Guthix Sleeps quest. This can only be accessed via activating a Strange teleorb in the Black Knights' Catacombs. Temple of Lost Ancients .]] The Temple of Lost Ancients, more commonly known as God Wars Dungeon, is a temple found to the south of Lucien's camp that was built to imprison Nex after her unsuccessful attempt to secure the ritual site. It cannot be accessed from the rest of the area, and must be accessed from Trollheim. nl:The North Category:Mahjarrat